


Kore kara wa chotto kurai ga wagamama ittemo ii yo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Geloso, Oh-chan?”“Certo che no. È solo un ragazzino, e quello è solo un film. Perché, anche se fosse?”“Niente, figurati. Però... mi avrebbe fatto piacere.”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Kore kara wa chotto kurai ga wagamama ittemo ii yo

Quella mattina, Ohno si era svegliato di cattivo umore.

Nino se ne era accorto immediatamente.

Quando si era alzato, l’aveva trovato in cucina a fare colazione, seduto al tavolo con aria torva.

Si era avvicinato per baciarlo, ed era stato a malapena ricambiato.

Aveva ripercorso nella sua mente quanto era accaduto il giorno prima, ma non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché l’altro potesse essersela presa.

Pensò alla sera prima ed in effetti ricordava che quando era andato a dormire gli aveva dato la buonanotte senza troppo trasporto, prima di mettersi immediatamente a dormire.

Si morse un labbro mentre, seduto all’altro capo del tavolo, lo fissava.

Era corrucciato, fissava la colazione con aria svogliata, giocherellando con il cibo come se stesse cercando di convincersi di avere fame.

Passarono alcuni minuti e, quando Nino finalmente ebbe rinunciato a pensare ad un motivo per il malumore dell’altro, si decise a parlare.

“Che cos’hai che non va, Oh-chan?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia con aria infastidita.

Il più grande aveva alzato lo sguardo lentamente, fissandolo con aria innocente.

“Perché dovrei avere qualcosa che non va?” gli domandò, con un tono di voce che non riusciva a mascherare del tutto l’irritazione.

Ninomiya ghignò, senza essere realmente divertito, poi si alzò dalla sedia e gli andò vicino, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Non ci provare, Satoshi. Ti conosco da troppo tempo perché tu possa ancora sperare di prendermi in giro.” sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa. “E poi sei davvero pessimo a mentire” precisò.

L’altro rinunciò a fingere un buon umore che palesemente non aveva e si alzò a sua volta, superando Nino e andando a posare i piatti sul ripiano della cucina.

Riprese a parlare, dandogli le spalle.

“Bel film, davvero” mormorò, lasciando spiazzato il più piccolo.

Questi ci pensò per un attimo, prima di ricordare che la sera prima Ohno era andato a vedere Ohoku.

Non si soffermò nemmeno a pensare che cosa del film potesse averlo infastidito.

“Che cosa significa?” chiese, con la lingua fra i denti e in allerta, pronto alla lite.

Ohno si voltò verso di lui, e il più piccolo notò che aveva le guance leggermente arrossate.

“Quel ragazzino ti ha baciato!” mormorò, senza guardarlo.

Ninomiya aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso dalle parole dell’altro.

“Parli di Nakamura-kun?” gli chiese, leggermente confuso.

“Esattamente” ribatté l’altro, con tono più convinto e finalmente alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

Nino si morse un labbro, tentando di non scoppiare a ridere.

“Geloso, Oh-chan?” gli chiese, con fare sornione. Vide il rossore sulle guance dell’altro accentuarsi, mentre assumeva un’espressione indignata.

“Certo che no. È solo un ragazzino, e quello è solo un film.” sospirò brevemente. “Perché, anche se fosse?” chiese poi, guardandolo di sottecchi.

Kazunari gli si avvicinò

“Niente, figurati. Però... mi avrebbe fatto piacere.” gli disse, divertendosi per lo sguardo confuso che gli lanciò il più grande.

“Che cosa vorresti dire?” domandò. L’altro gli si mise accanto, fissando intensamente il pavimento.

“Voglio dire che sarebbe stato divertente vederti geloso di me, almeno per una volta” lo provocò, lanciandogli uno sguardo fugace.

Ohno reagì male; si scostò dal ripiano, mettendosi di fronte a lui e prendendogli il viso in una mano, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Credi che io non sia geloso di te?” gli chiese, e Nino si trattenne dal ghignare per come l’altro aveva abboccato immediatamente.

“Non dico questo. Dico solo che... io sono più geloso, ecco tutto” rispose, scrollando le spalle.

Ohno si morse un labbro, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi dal gridare.

Quando parlò difatti, il suo tono era teso.

“Con questo vorresti dire che tieni a me più di quanto io tenga a te?” mormorò, freddo.

Ninomiya alzò un sopracciglio, spiazzato da quell’affermazione.

“Non ho detto questo” rispose, con voce piatta.

Ohno sospirò, avvicinando il viso a quello dell’altro fino a che fra loro non ci fossero pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Ci tengo così poco a te” iniziò, con tono calmo “che mi ha dato fastidio vederti posare per un millesimo di secondo le labbra su quelle di un altro, che fosse per un film o meno” prese un respiro profondo, guardando Nino con espressione seria. “Allora? Ti sembra ancora che non me ne importi niente di te, o cominci a capire che _forse_ ti amo?” alzò le sopracciglia, con un . “Forse i quindici anni da cui ci conosciamo non sono stati sufficienti a farti capire che il fatto che io non esterni costantemente quello che provo non dimostra che io non provi nulla.” concluse, allontanandosi leggermente; Nino tuttavia lo prese per un polso, attirandolo nuovamente vicino a sé, abbastanza da far sì che i loro corpi si toccassero.

“Oh-chan...” sospirò, guardando l’altro con aria quasi esasperata. “Non te la prendere, stavo solo scherzando. Lo so che...” fece una pausa, corredata da una smorfia di disagio “che mi ami. So che tieni a me e so che non sei il tipo da mostrare le proprie emozioni di continuo.” lo guardò dritto negli occhi, poi si concesse un breve sorriso. “E poi, non credere che non mi accorga di tutte le volte in cui ti ingelosisci, anche se rimani in silenzio. So che ti dà fastidio quando qualcuno mi si avvicina... troppo. Ed è una cosa che mi fa piacere, davvero.” gli disse, con un’aria che sperava bastasse a convincere il più grande di quanto stava dicendo.

Questi lo guardò per qualche istante, prima di passare le proprie braccia intorno alla sua vita e stringerlo, posandogli il mento su una spalla.

“Tu sei mio” gli mormorò in un orecchio, e Nino pur non riuscendo a vederlo fu certo del fatto che fosse arrossito di nuovo.

“Certo che sono tuo, Oh-chan. Quello è solo un bacio, solo per un film. Non c’è niente di cui essere gelosi.”

Il più grande si morse un labbro, sciogliendo lentamente l’abbraccio.

“Lo so. Ma non è tanto per il bacio in sé, non è che mi preoccupi, è solo...” sospirò, come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole adatte. “È solo che vorrei essere l’unico ad avere il permesso di baciarti, di toccarti. E per quanto sia un film, questo non toglie che quello fosse un bacio, e...” si fermò, ridacchiando leggermente per l’imbarazzo. “Suppongo di essere un po’ troppo possessivo” ammise, mettendosi una mano dietro il collo con gesto di scusa.

Nino gli sorrise, vagamente malizioso.

“Non è un male, sai?” gli disse. “Cioè... non è normale essere gelosi di un bacio in un film, ma del resto mi sarei sorpreso se tu per una volta avessi avuto una reazione normale.” lo prese blandamente in giro, per poi tornare serio. “Quello che conta è quello che provo, Satoshi. E per quanto mi riguarda, non importa quanto mi si possa baciare, guardare o toccare, che sia per dei film, dei drama o per chissà cos’altro... io sono tuo, e tuo rimango” sentenziò, per poi assumere un’espressione più rilassata.

Ohno gli sorrise, mettendosi accanto a lui e portando un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, facendo aderire la fronte contro la sua tempia.

“Mi dispiace di essere stato di cattivo umore” mormorò, cominciando a lasciargli pigramente una scia di baci sullo zigomo e sulla guancia.

Nino ridacchiò, passandogli una mano intorno alla vita e stringendolo ancora di più a sé.

“Non ti preoccupare. Ogni tanto fa piacere sentirsi contesi” scherzò. “Solo, la prossima volta vieni a parlarmi anziché tenermi il broncio. Se non ti avessi chiesto nulla tu saresti ancora stato lì a torturare il tamagoyaki con le bacchette e io sarei a domandarmi quale tragedia sia mai potuta accadere per ridurti in quello stato!” gli disse, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“E infatti quello che è successo _è_ una tragedia” lo prese in giro Ohno, alzando le sopracciglia con aria innocente. Ninomiya scosse la testa con aria divertita, poi fece presa sulla nuca dell’altro e lo attirò verso di sé, posando delicatamente le labbra sulle sue.

“ _Questo_ è un bacio, Samii” mormorò, stringendolo più forte.

Il più grande annuì con convinzione, sorridendogli; poi si riavvicinò, baciandolo a sua volta.

“Questo è un bacio, perché tu sei mio” confermò, con aria quasi sognante nel pronunciare quelle parole.

“Sempre e comunque” rimarcò Nino.

Rimasero fermi a guardarsi per qualche istante, prima di tornare seduti al tavolo e continuare la colazione dove l’avevano interrotta.

Di tanto in tanto, Ninomiya lanciava qualche occhiata complice ad Ohno, scoprendolo sempre intento a guardarlo.

Gli piaceva quando lo guardava. Gli piaceva quando lo toccava. Gli piaceva quando lo baciava.

Ed erano gli unici sguardi, gli unici tocchi e gli unici baci di cui aveva contezza, perché lui era suo.

Tutto il resto, non contava niente.


End file.
